


Couldn't, Wouldn't, Didn't

by keelywolfe



Series: Synonyms [4]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Angst, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Panic, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9911081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelywolfe/pseuds/keelywolfe
Summary: Robbie doesn't mean to be this way. Really, he doesn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Now with everyone's names spelled correctly! Probably. :P

* * *

Robbie was perfectly fine sleeping anywhere, truth be told; in his chair, curled up on the fluffy orange fur in his pajamas with a comforting blanket thrown over him. On a bench in the park, knees drawn up to his chin rather than letting them dangle off the bench. In a hammock. On a grassy knoll. On one particularly memorable occasion, he'd fallen asleep on a low hanging branch of an oak tree. No, falling asleep was the easy part. It was staying asleep where Robbie found his challenge and that was a battle he'd fought most of his life. 

So it was a peculiar sort of pleasure to wake the next morning better rested than he'd thought. Not perfectly, he'd woken a few times, but the airship was quiet except for the occasional whisper of wind, and despite having to share with a blanket hog, the bed was surprisingly comfortable.

It was the sunlight that had woken Robbie, he was sure of it. Mornings in his lair were dark until he turned on the lights and so sleeping through noon, or at least trying to, was a regular occurrence. Robbie couldn't remember the last time he'd woken to sunlight falling across his face and he'd half-sat in confusion before remembering where he was. And who he was with.

Sportacus had certainly meant it when he said Robbie wouldn't bother him. He slept like the dead. Robbie would have been concerned he _was_ dead if it weren't for the slow rise and fall of his chest. His very bare chest, and with the sheets and blankets tangled around his hips, sunlight spilling over him, it gave Sportacus a very Grecian god sort of look. A very tantalizingly look.

It would be wrong to touch him while he was sleeping. Completely wrong. He'd very firmly asked permission to touch back in Robbie's lair.

Well, he wasn't a villain for nothing.

Incredibly soft skin beneath his fingertips as Robbie trailed them down Sportacus's chest. He traced the ridge of his collarbone, the flat plane of his sternum before daring to stroke over his pectoral. His pinkie brushed one dusky nipple and it hardened at the touch, crinkling into a hard nub and Robbie was half-convinced that licking it was the perfect second step when Sportacus stirred and stretched, eyes flickering open. Caught already, damn it all. 

Whatever his opinion was on Robbie's brief, illicit grope, it didn't seem that Sportacus minded. His pale eyes fell on Robbie and a warm, dopey smile lit his face as quickly as the rising sunlight. He stretched and groaned, relaxing back into the messy sheets and really, it was better than a show.

"Good morning," Sportacus said, his voice was low and husky and lazy and Robbie wanted to melt it down and bathe in it.

"Morning," Robbie managed, and it was more self-defense than anything to bury himself back in the blankets, pulling Sportacus along with him. Maybe a little more sleep would clear his thoughts; it was certainly worth a try. And Sportacus was perfectly wonderful as the little spoon. Soap-soft skin and toasty warm, and just the right size for Robbie to wrap his arms around him and hold him close, his own little Elf-sized cuddly toy.

"Hrrmmm?" Not much more than a sleepy little sound, sighed out, and Sportacus shifted in his arms, his back pressed firmly to Robbie's front and…ah. 

There was a temptation here, almost an offer, pressed against that backside and Robbie knew without asking that Sportacus wouldn't tell him no, would probably spread those strong legs and splay himself out for Robbie to have. Only…only Robbie wasn't quite sure he wanted that this morning. Yesterday had left him feeling raw and flayed open like a fish on a cutting board, far too many things he didn't even care to think much less say, and no matter how intimate they'd been, somehow the idea of being inside Sportacus was…it was too much. Robbie wanted and didn't want, he wanted to flee home and curl up beneath his blanket and not think, and he wanted to stay here and feel this and--

Another sleepy sound, this one faintly questioning, broke through his thoughts. The slight arch of hips against him was an offer and a plea. 

"I don't want to move," Robbie admitted, a half-truth to answer a question that hadn't been asked.

That earned him soft laughter. "All right. I have a better idea. You'll like it."

There was the sound of a plastic cap opening and Robbie felt Sportacus move, heard slick sounds beneath the sheet. "What are you—"

"There," Sportacus sighed, then he tugged on Robbie's arm, pulling him closer. "Here, like this."

A bit of maneuvering and his cock slipped between those hard thighs, slicked with cool lubricant. Robbie still didn't understand, how was this better…until Sportacus tightened his legs, locking his ankles together and oh…oh, blasted heavens, oh, that was, it was…

"Ah," Robbie muffled the sound against the nape of Sportacus's neck, heard his voice breaking and cracking in his throat like a sob. He thrust again into slick, tight bliss and it seemed perfectly reasonable to sink his teeth into the thin skin at his nape, to feel Sportacus arch in surprise and press back into the pressure of his teeth.

"Yes, yes," Sportacus urged him, breathless and shaking, "You can mark me, do you want to, yes—"

Robbie licked at the red marks left by his teeth, sucked at them until they were livid and bruise-tinted. Drove into that tight, slick space that Sportacus had made for him, here in this sun-soaked room and he felt too-light and drowsy, dizzy with the unaccustomed pleasure of it.

A hand fumbled back to his hip, strong fingers digging in, and it made Robbie want to moan again, to bite a matching bruise into Sportacus's shoulder because he was clutching at Robbie, squirming against him and making his own sounds. Breathy whimpers and low, sharp groans, enjoying Robbie between his legs as much as Robbie did, and was he touching himself? Robbie was struck with the sudden need to know. He managed to loosen his grip on Sportacus's hip and it felt like there were too many hands and arms, both of them clutching and gripping. He managed to find a wrist and followed it down, curling his hand around where Sportacus was stroking himself, the strong flex of his forearm matching the rhythm of Robbie's hips. 

"That's good, that's so good," Sportacus moaned and maybe Robbie could have stood that, his sweet, accented voice moaning praise, if only he'd _stopped_. Maybe he could have held out if Sportacus hadn't kept going, whispering and pleading in a voice that grew rougher by the moment, words garbling into groans, into things that Robbie couldn't even understand. He could have lasted if he hadn't chosen to open his eyes, slitted against the brightness to see the way the sunlight haloed Sportacus's hair, the way it made his sweat-dampened skin glow, the way his paler hand was clutched over Sportacus's as they both stroked him.

It was that sight that broke him and Robbie had to close his eyes, had to, the thrum of his own heartbeat flashing red and loud behind his eyes as he spilled in that tight slick place between Sportacus's thighs. Rode through his own pleasure and it was hot and perfect and golden. Dimly, he could feel Sportacus shaking against him, his own shout of pleasure too-loud in the quiet sunlight, and then the hot wetness striping his knuckles as Sportacus came. 

It left him blinking and dazed, unnamed emotion rising heavy and thick in his chest. Sportacus was sprawled in the sheets and smiling lazily up at him, still bathed in sunlight, so much light everywhere and suddenly Robbie couldn't breathe. He sat up slowly, inching out from beneath the sheet until his feet were cold on the floor. Sportacus's smile had dimmed to confusion, then concern, but Robbie couldn't deal with that just now, he couldn't, he--

"I need to go," Robbie said, and his voice was thin and brittle. "I need to…I need…"

Sportacus was already moving, kneeling amidst the rumpled sheets with his hands out and Robbie flinched, stumbling back a step, putting space between them that Sportacus did not try to breach.

"All right, it's all right," Sportacus said low, soothing, and for a moment Robbie felt nothing but pure, sweet hatred for him, for being so calm, so _perfect_. A sound broke through it, beeping and urgent, and Robbie blinked, the feeling leaching away and leaving him exhausted. Empty. A flashing, beeping case sat on a side table that Robbie hadn't even noticed and he knew what that was, what it meant. 

"Someone's in trouble," Robbie said thickly, barely managing a trace of mockery. 

"I know," Sportacus said, gently, and he didn't move, didn't leap to his feet to run to someone's rescue and Robbie was so terribly afraid that he knew why. "I know. It's all right, I'll take you home—"

"No!" Robbie covered his face with both hands, pressing his fingers into his eyes until the light blossomed red. "Just…just get me to the ground."

"I can do that, Robbie. Can you get dressed?"

"Of course I can!" Robbie snapped. It took every bit of reserved bitterness that he had to offer a scathing look. He snatched up his clothes with far less care than he had used the night before, ignoring the way they caught on his sweat-damp skin, ignored everything until he was buttoned up and layered again in fabric and that felt better. Safer. 

Sportacus was already dressed and waiting, and Robbie took a little mean pleasure in seeing that his hair was still messy, curls poking out untidily from beneath his cap.

"Robbie," Sportacus hesitated, "I'll need to carry you."

"Fine, fine," Robbie snapped out. He closed his eyes tightly and refused to flinch as Sportacus took his arms and draped them over his shoulders. 

"Hang on." 

It took forever, an eternity until they were on the ground and true to his own human nature, Robbie couldn't resist opening his eyes before they made it. Opened his eyes and saw not the ground too far away but the bright red outline of his own teeth, already bruising, on the back of Sportacus's neck. He closed his eyes again quickly but it was already too late and he was as damned as Orpheus.

Finally, his shoes scraped against terra firma and Robbie let go of Sportacus so quickly that he stumbled and almost fell. Whether it was some damnable hero knowledge or just innate instinct, Robbie didn't know, but Sportacus didn't try to catch him, didn't offer to help, didn't try to _save_ him and that was just fine with Robbie. 

Robbie straightened, dusting off his clothes haughtily, and cleared his throat, because he should say something, shouldn't he, he should, "Yes…well…that was…that all..."

Sportacus interrupted him as gently as a falling leaf, "It's all right, Robbie. You can go if you need to."

That made anger rise in him like bile and he sneered out, "If I need to? I don't think you can have any idea what I need, you aren't even human."

"No, I'm not," Sportacus said, tiredly. "But it does not mean I don't have humanity."

The defeat edging those words broke through some of Robbie's ennui and almost he reached out. Almost rested a hand on Sportacus's shoulder, almost pressed a kiss of apology against his temple because he didn't mean to be like this, this wasn't what he wanted. 

Instead, he wrapped his arms around himself and ducked his head. Managed to mutter out, "I know you do," before he turned and started trudging towards the billboard and his hatch where he could go beneath the ground, away from the sunlight and the brightness, into cool, soothing dark where he could be alone. 

He didn’t look back. 

-finis-


End file.
